


Heart of Fire

by Hand_of_the_Alex



Series: Malec Shorts [3]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, mentions of Tessa/Jem, mentions of Tessa/Will, set during 1x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hand_of_the_Alex/pseuds/Hand_of_the_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you first kiss your soulmate a beautiful warm light comes from your chest. So when Magnus crashes Alec's wedding it was the last thing he or anyone expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Fire

Alexander Lightwood. Magnus wished that he could just forget about the young Shadowhunter and move on with his life but there was some indescribable need to be close to Alec, to make him happy. He’d not felt like this for anyone else before, he had felt love in his long existence but it had never been like this.

He knew he shouldn’t let himself hope but he couldn’t help it. He hoped that Alec was his soulmate. He wouldn’t know until they kissed for the first time as that is when the light shows itself and you know that this is the person you are meant to spend your life with. He had seen it happen before, but had never experienced it himself. Magnus used to think that warlocks didn’t get soulmates because of their demon parents but he had witnessed his friend Tessa get not only one soulmate, but two.

He had always hoped that he would find that special person and whenever he had gotten attached to his lover at the time he wished that it would be them, he even wished that it would be Camille but now was very relieved that it wasn’t. Ragnor, however cynical he was, had said that Magnus would find his one day.

Now that Magnus was feeling the potential that he may have met his, everything stood in his way. Alec was getting married in the morning, to a woman. Magnus had tried everything he possibly could to get Alec to understand that he didn’t need to marry her and would be unhappy his entire life if he did. Because however much Magnus wanted to be with Alec, he would settle with him just being happy.

Looking through Ragnor’s things, he thought he was going mad when he was picturing his old friend speaking to him but he spoke the truth, so Magnus knew what he had to do. He couldn’t let Alec do this to himself, he couldn’t let him ruin his life.

He spent longer than he should have picking out the perfect outfit and doing his hair to match the burgundy of the velvet jacket. When he arrived at the institute he knew the wedding was already taking place. Magnus was allowed in with his invitation (he would have to thank Izzy for that if this turns out well) so he went to the main room where the wedding was happening.

He walked in there like a man with a mission, he was so determined to give Alec a chance to get out of this and for him to realise that Lydia, however wonderful, wasn’t the person for him. He kept his eyes on Alec and watched as he spoke to Lydia, he watched as Alec turned to him, he watched as Alec made his way to him.

On his way over he was ready for rejection but still hoped that he would at least save Alec from his fate, but he did not expect Alec to walk towards him looking at him the way that he was, looking like he knew exactly what he wanted and exactly what he was going to do.

Magnus certainly didn’t expect Alec to grab his lapels and kiss him in front of everyone.

Alec wasn’t an expert kisser but the kiss was the greatest thing Magnus had experienced in his long life. When he opened his eyes he looked to Alec who was staring at Magnus’ chest and then to his own. Magnus looked to see a light emanating from Alec’s and his own chests. Alec looked back to Magnus with wide eyes and then kissed him again. They both knew what this was. They were soulmates.

“You never cease to amaze me, Alec.” Magnus said when Alec broke the kiss.

He didn’t expect Alec to kiss him, he had hoped that he would be his soulmate but he didn’t expect to know it that soon. Alec had just changed everything and Magnus couldn’t be happier. He had never felt this way before and never wanted not to.

“What’d I just do?” Alec said, rather dazed.

Magnus turned to see Maryse storm out of the room, no doubt not very happy with her son’s soulmate being a man and definitely not pleased with said man being a Downworlder, especially one that had witnessed her during the Uprising.

Izzy soon rushed over and said how proud she was of Alec and Magnus loved to see the smile that put on Alec’s face. Then a vampire came over and excitedly talked about a movie and how it was similar, Magnus was quite amused with the vampire but Alec just looked confused.

“Who invited the vampire?” Alec asked and Magnus tried not to burst out laughing.

“Seriously?”

* * *

 

Magnus couldn’t stop smiling as he said to Alec, “I have to hand it to you, Alexander. You certainly know how to make a statement.”

Magnus stepped closer to his soulmate, Alec was smiling too and it was one of the most wonderful things Magnus had set his eyes on.

“So we’re soulmates.” Alec stated the obvious.

“It would seem so. I knew I felt a pull to you that I could not explain.” Magnus said.

“I’m glad… I mean… I’m happy that you did that.” Alec stuttered.

“I’m thankful that you can be happy and extremely happy that I got my soulmate out of it.” Magnus said.

“I didn’t know it would feel like that. You know The Glow? I thought it would just shine but it felt kind of warm and nice?” Alec said.

“Like a warm blanket had been placed over you.” Magnus finished off the thought.

“Yeah.” Alec agreed.

Magnus could see that Alec was going to say more but then they were interrupted by Alec’s parents marching up to them, Maryse wearing a look that could kill and Robert trailing behind. Magnus moved away from Alec so not to anger them even more.

“What have you done, Alec? To us, this family?” Maryse angrily asked.

“This isn’t about you.” Alec defended and Magnus knew he was exactly right, Alec had finally decided to live for himself and finally do something selfish.

“Of course it is. You’re either being selfish or naïve. This wedding was your plan from the start and now you have humiliated us in front of the most respected members of the Clave.” Maryse argued and then looked Alec up and down. “I don’t even recognise you anymore.”

“I’m the same person I’ve always been. Now everything’s just out in the open.” Alec said and Magnus was so proud of him for it.

“And all for a Downworlder.” Maryse added as if it was the worst thing that could have happened and then she left before Alec could reply.

“Just give her time.” Robert said, standing in front of Alec.

“And you?” Alec asked, his tone neutral but it was obvious that whatever Robert replied would be important to Alec.

“I don’t really understand this but I suppose our world is changing. And I cannot argue with the fact that you are soulmates, everybody saw that. How long has this been going on? Are you two in love?”

“Love? What no? It’s…It’s a…It’s sort of a different…” Alec stuttered so Magnus came to his rescue.

“It’s all very new.”

“Right.” Robert said and then placed his hand on Alec’s arm in solidarity. “I better go check on Mom.”

“You know what I just realised? We still haven’t gone on our first date yet.” Magnus said to try and lighten the mood and to get the opportunity to spend more time with his soulmate.

“Yeah.” Alec said, smiling. “You’re right. Wanna, I dunno, get a drink sometime?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at his soulmate smiling and replied. “I would love that.”

“Great.” Alec said, still smiling that smile that Magnus wanted to see every day for the rest of his life.

Magnus hadn’t expected this turn of events, he didn’t even expect Alec to want to see him again never mind kiss him in front of his whole family and half of the Clave. He didn’t go to the wedding expecting anything but came back from it with a soulmate with the potential to make him happier than he had ever been.

He remembered Tessa talking about how it felt with Will and Jem and how the feeling really didn’t compare to anything that else that she had ever experienced. There was the pain of having a mortal soulmate and Magnus remembered the months after Tessa had lost Will but she said she would gladly do it all again, as having a soulmate for even a second and losing them, would be better than never knowing them at all.

Magnus now knew that he wouldn’t even dream of never meeting Alec and knowing this feeling, however painful it may end. But that was a problem for a different day in many, many years to come and Magnus would go through it just for the privilege of loving Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> I sure do love soulmate AU's. Hope you enjoyed it, please comment what you thought!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr: alecanderbane.tumblr.com


End file.
